Fraqueza
by nanetys
Summary: Ela era a dele. .:Shinji&Hiyori:. .:spoilers do capítulo 377:.


_**Disclaimer:** Se Bleach fosse meu, muitas coisas seriam diferentes, acreditem._

**Aviso:** Spoiler do capítulo 377 - Shout at the Dark. Eu avisei.

**

* * *

**

Fraqueza

-

Shinji não sabia dizer quando a história deles havia começado. No momento em que viraram vizards? Ou antes disso, quando viviam na Soul Society? Ou depois, quando foram obrigados a conviverem e passarem todos os dias juntos? Ele não fazia idéia alguma. Afinal, nem todos os contos de fadas precisam necessariamente ter um começo – o "Era uma vez" não fazia assim tanta falta.

Mas ele estava certo de que ela – com seu jeito impetuoso, sua personalidade imatura, teimosa, infantil, irritadiça – havia se tornado a coisa mais importante para ela. Como? Ele também não sabia a resposta disso – afinal, ela não era exatamente o que ele classificaria como "meu tipo". E ainda assim, a _única_ coisa que ele temia perder era Hiyori.

E quando finalmente chegou o momento de lutar contra Aizen – quando chegou o momento de sua vingança – ele ficou com medo. Por ele? Não. O que Aizen poderia fazer a ele que fosse pior do que aquilo que já havia feito?

Tirar Hiyori de Shinji.

_Isso_ ele não suportaria, isso não. Qualquer coisa ele seria capaz de enfrentar com coragem e dignidade – morrer, ser transformado em alguma coisa pior do que um vizard (afinal, com Aizen nunca se sabe). Até mesmo perder algum outro de seus amigos o faria sofrer menos do que perder a ela.

E ele não queria pensar nisso, ou não seria capaz de se concentrar na luta.

Então, disse para todos terem cuidado com Aizen. E – apesar de ter negado – foi _exatamente_ para ela – para Hiyori – que Shinji disse isso. Porque se Aizen a ferisse, se Aizen fizesse algum mal a ela, como ele poderia lutar? Como poderiam esperar que ele escolhesse entre enfrentar Aizen e proteger os outros ou pegar Hiyori e levá-la para o mais longe dali, para onde ela estivesse a salvo, caso se ferisse? Não haveria escolha, porque quando era Hiyori, Shinji não controlava o próprio corpo, não controlava os próprios instintos.

E a luta começou.

E os vizards estavam indo bem, e Hiyori ainda não estava ferida, então ele não tinha que se preocupar.

Até que o que ele temia aconteceu. Ela se impacientou e os atacou – e ele pensou um milhão de hipóteses. Era o que Aizen queria, porque Aizen sabia que ela era sua única, sua maior fraqueza – ela era seu ponto cego.

E ele não se importou em estar virando as costas para o inimigo – que era perigoso, diga-se de passagem – nem em estar abandonando companheiros que poderia eventualmente precisar dele, nem em deixar seu orgulho de lado enquanto implorava que Ichigo viesse logo, nem em estar fazendo _exatamente_ aquilo que o inimigo queria.

Era Hiyori. Se tratando dela, não havia lógica, nem racionalidade. Só um amor muito grande e forte e devastador e um medo terrível, absurdo, incompreensível de ficar sem ela, de vê-la partir. Porque ele gostava daquela rotina à qual eles estavam acostumados, com chineladas, discussões, brigas e caras emburradas – e como ele _amava_ aquela expressão irritada dela! – mas cheias de felicidade apenas porque ela estava lá e fazia valer à pena.

E ele sabia que Aizen compreendia aquilo, e talvez tudo tivesse sido calculado.

Porque perder Hiyori era sua verdadeira derrota.

* * *

**N/A** OMGWTFBBQ, KUBO! Você já deu um chá de sumiço no Grimmjow, matou o Ulquiorra e fez mais um monte de merda que nem vale a pena comentar; eu tenho aceitado tudo isso numa boa. Mas se você matar a _minha_ Hiyori, marque minhas palavras: eu me junto a terroristas islâmicos, começo a Terceira Guerra Mundial, viro uma criminosa de rank S, MAS EU TE MATO, BROU! Cuidado com o que vai escrever no próximo capítulo, falou?!

Mas enfim, Kubo é um filho de uma égua, não é? O foda é que o capítulo foi bom. E o Shinji preocupado com a Hiyori foi tipo um sonho tornando-se realidade! Foi lindo! (Apesar das circunstâncias, óbvio...) Eu, com toda a minha fangirlice, vi aquilo como uma declaração de amor subententida e subliminar. E sei que todos os fãs de Shinji/Hiyori pensaram o mesmo.

HIYORI, NÃO ME DEIXE! ME LEVA NO SEU LUGAR! Ç-Ç /random.

Eu te odeio, Kubo.

**_Reviews em prol da salvação de Hiyori \õ/ /apanha/._**


End file.
